pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Shoreline
Rocky Shoreline, shortened to RS, is a dungeon introduced in PMU 7, themed around Rock- and Water-types. It is located in Tanren, west of Tanren Mines. Rain and cloudy are common weather status here. Attributes RockyShorelineScenery1.png|Floors 1-20 RockyShorelineScenery2.png|Floors 21-40 Floors 1-20 The floor is a light sand, and the walls are very dark and rocky. Water is turquoise and comes in an abundance, in large parts and small bits. Floors 21-40 The scenery changes once on Floor 21, where evolved forms of Pokémon from the lower floors start to appear. The water is now a deeper blue, the floors are grey resembling what could be stone. The walls are still rocky, with bright edges and navy blue centers. Boss The boss is Gyarados, Relicanth, and Barbaracle, named Misha, Jane, and Zhanna respectively. Neither of the three drop anything upon being defeated. Before Fighting: *''Misha: Oi boss, did we invite anyone over recently? *???: Visitors, you say? Misha, you know as well as anybody else that we never get visitors. *???:'' Bring em' here. *''Zhanna:'' Well, well, who do we have here? *''Jane:'' B-boss... That's Name! They're an upcoming explorer! *''Zhanna:'' So you're Name? I was expecting more. *''Zhanna: Are you here to apprehend us for stealing treasure? We have a pretty big bounty on our heads.. *''Zhanna: ''Well then, come and get us! After Defeating: *''Zhanna: ''Ugh! *''Zhanna: ''Y-you won't apprehend us, not on my dying breath! *''Zhanna: ''Until next time, Name. Rocky Shoreline Pit End Box Beyond the boss room is the end room that holds two Deluxe Boxes. You can obtain the following from them: *Rock Diamond *Water Diamond *Water Dust *Big Pearl *Nugget *TM Bulldoze *TM Scald *TM Smack Down *TM Waterfall Secret Room Secret Rooms can appear starting from Floor 21. There are no boxes in Rocky Shoreline's Secret Rooms, however, if Honey is used, Basculin of both the red and blue variant will appear. They only spawn once per Secret Room. Pokémon ''Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective Like most dungeons, the objective is to beat the boss and clear the dungeon. Though, this is a reliable dungeon for farming valuable items such as Pearls, Big Pearls, Heart Scales, and Honey, so lots of Poké can easily be made. Reviver Seeds are very common, and it is also the only place Basculin and Binacle can be obtained. Tips *It's recommended to bring a Pokémon with Frisk and a Mobile Scarf, Water, or Ghost Pokémon to get Pearls that can be found, as they can spawn in water. *If you don't think you'll find any in the dungeon, bring Honey if you're looking to recruit Basculin. *Beware of AoE moves such as Blizzard and Powder Snow. Stunfisk and Krabby also have OHKO moves, Fissure and Guillotine, respectively. Trivia *Rocky Shoreline was created by Pencil. *Rocky Shoreline was released on the 6th of July in 2018. *Rocky Shoreline was created for story purposes, to show the death of Bagon. *Rocky Shoreline shares its initials with another Tanren dungeon, Rustic Savannah. Category:PMU 7 Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons